My Brother's Keeper
by Dorus the Walrus
Summary: Fred and George have never gotten along with Percy, but something is about to happen that will change their relationship forever. AU, not compatible with anything after GoF.
1. Prologue

Author's Note – This was inspired by that little short Summer Glau and Joss Whedon did for the movie _Serenity_. For those of you who do not know what I'm talking about just go on to Youtube and type in "R. Tam Sessions". This fic features torture and other implied situations of the same nature (I don't actually write torture or anything because, well, I'm not good at it), but mostly its about the relationship between Fred, George, and Percy (the brotherly relationship I mean, but view it as you like). This takes place during Goblet of Fire and is completely AU.

**My Brother's Keeper**

_Prologue_

"What are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked as they climbed.

Ron and Ginny laughed as they began to describe all of the tricks and jokes Fred and George created over the years. "They were planning to sell it at Hogwarts to make some money, and Mum went mad at them." Ron explained, still laughing lightly. "Told them they weren't allowed to make any more of it, and burned all the order forms… She's furious at them anyway. They didn't get as many O.W.L.s as she expected… started to compare them to Percy and how many O.W.L.s he got and you know that didn't go over to well with the twins."

"Where is Percy anyway?" Harry asked, realizing for the first time that he has yet to see the third Weasley.

Ron rolled his eyes. "He got accepted to the Seeby… the Sinebike… the-"

"The Siebenkees Institute for Higher Learning." Hermione quickly supplied, excitement creeping into her voice.

"Yeah, that." Ron stated. "He wouldn't shut up about it. Went on about it for weeks. Granted they don't usually accept someone as young Percy, but still. He left for the Institute about a month ago, thank God." 

Harry looked puzzled. "Err… what exactly _is_ the Sienboke… the Senbeek…"

"The Siebenkees Institute for Higher Learning."

"Yeah, that."

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed as they entered into Ron's room. "They do loads of research about magic, trying to reconstruct ancient spells and techniques that have been lost throughout the ages and experimenting with new forms of magic. Oh, I wish I could go there!"

"It's not all that great." Ron said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "It's actually… kind of creepy. We all went up to take the tour with Percy and it was just… so… _clean_."

Ginny cracked a grin as she walked around Ron's very messy room, kicking a pair of underwear out of her way. "Yes, those dastardly janitors! How dare they do their job!"

"That's not what I meant."

"Well, anyway, I'm sure Percy's loving it there." Hermione said.

Ron laughed. "Of course he is. Research is his favorite pastime."

"Right after alphabetizing" Ginny stated.

"And color-coding each piece of homework he got back from the professors according to the year and class it was for."

"That's insane." Harry stated, boggled that someone would actually keep old homework, let alone file it.

"That's Percy." Ron said with a smile.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 1

**My Brother's Keeper**

_Chapter 1_

George crammed his breakfast hurriedly into his mouth as the other students began to make their way into the Great Hall. Usually he would have stayed in bed as long as possible, but his twin had decided that the best way to impress Angelina was to fly around the Quidditch pitch at the crack of dawn whooping like an idiot, and George had decided to get to the pitch as fast he could and watch his brother make an ass of himself because George liked to show his support for his twin… and laugh at him… and point.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" George chirped as he watched Ron flop into the seat opposite of him, Harry and Hermione not far behind. Ron mumbled something unintelligible and began to shovel eggs into his mouth with his eyes still half-closed. He was so out of it that he didn't even notice that an owl had dropped a letter onto his plate until he tried to eat it.

George watched with mild interest as Ron ripped the letter open and began to read. Ron groaned loudly, and rather dramatically, as he read. "Mum is really starting to get unbearable. This is her third letter this week. I wish Percy would just write her so she'd quite worrying about all of us." Ron stated as he dropped the letter onto the table.

George felt that familiar twinge of anger that he got every time he thought about Percy. The prat hadn't written in three months and Mum was starting to go out of her mind with worry. George scowled, "Well, I'm sure that Perfect Percy is doing something _very important_. Can't be bothered with the little things like his _family_."

Fred strolled into the Great Hall at that moment with Katie Bell, breaking George's tirade. "Don't tell I missed it?" George wailed.

"Missed what?" Ron asked.

"Missed what? Why, my impressive display of Quidditch skills, Ron! All done without a shirt… and trousers… for the benefit of our lovely Captain." Fred stated while striking a pose, thankfully fully clothed.

"And what exactly _did_ Angelina think of you flying around wearing only underpants?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Who said anything about wearing underpants?" Fred asked, looking confused.

"Angelina just rolled her eyes and walked back inside." Katie answered.

"Poor girl wasn't able to cope with the sight my daunting, manly physique. Hey, I got a letter. I hope its not another one from Mum." Fred mumbled, sitting down next to his twin and picking up the letter that the owl had just dropped. Fred's brow furrowed as he began to read. "Well, it's definitely not from Mum."

"What's it say?" George asked as he leaned over his twin's shoulder. "What is this mess? 'The researchers are broadcasting my thoughts out aloud?' What does that mean?" George mused as he scanned the letter, noting that it was full of bizarre claims that didn't make any sense.

"This is Percy's handwriting." Fred stated, giving his twin a brief glance.

"A letter from Percy? What's it say? That ponce better have a good excuse for not writing Mum." Ron demanded, trying to pull the letter out of his brother's hand.

Fred quickly pulled it out of his grasp and tucked it into his pocket. "Nothing. Just Percy's idea of a joke."

"Joke? Since when does Percy joke?" Ron asked.

Fred and George looked at each other. Percy never joked.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

**My Brother's Keeper**

_Chapter 2_

"Percy doesn't joke, Fred." George said roughly as the two brothers entered their dorm.

Fred shot a glare at his twin as he quickly shut the door, locking it. Ron should be in class at the moment, but he didn't want to take any chances. Ron and his little friends were known for getting into places they didn't need to be in. "What else _could_ it be?" Fred demanded, taking the letter out of his back pocket. "Listen to this, 'I can hear them all the time. They're cutting away at my brain. All the excess layers I don't need. They say memories take up too much room. I don't need to learn anything. I never learn anything. I steal. I steal the answers to the test.' This… this can't be real. It doesn't make any sense. Besides, if he's in trouble why would he send a letter to _us_?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know. Maybe because we're _brothers_?" George asked sarcastically, although Fred could see that his brother was avoiding his eyes. He knew his twin was wondering the same thing. They had never really liked Percy and Percy had never really liked them. They constantly antagonized each other, so why would he turn to them for help?

"I just meant why wouldn't he send it to Mum and Dad?" Fred said quietly.

George shrugged. "Who knows? From the looks of the letter I'd say it looks like he's been Confunded. Can't really be trusted to make an informed decision, can he?" George took a deep sigh, "I said some things about Percy this morning… about how he's been a git for not writing Mum… if something's happen… if that's why he hasn't been writing…"

"I'm sure nothing's happened!" Fred flashed him a smile, even if it looked a little forced it seemed to cheer up George. "We'll send the letter to Dad. He'll make sure everything's okay."

It was a week before they heard anything from Dad. They had been spending their days trying to figure out ways to get their names into the Goblet of Fire, pushing Percy from their minds. It had been working until an owl dropped a letter in front of George one morning.

"Hey, is that another letter from Percy?" Ron asked as he and Ginny leaned forward to see what he had written. Ron had obviously told Ginny all about the strange letter the twins had received from Percy. Fred quickly batted them away as George shoved the letter into his bag.

"If it's from Percy you should tell us." Ginny demanded. "We've got a right to know." She looked as though she didn't know whether to cry or take a swing at one of the twins. Out of all of them, she had always been the closest to Percy.

"If it's something important we'll tell you, until then mind your own business." Fred said as the two older brothers quickly hurried off before Ginny or Ron could protest.

"So, what's it say?" Fred asked as they walked down the hall. George quickly pulled the letter out.

_Dear Boys,_

_You did the right thing in giving me that letter. After I received it, your mother and I went up to the Institute and asked to see your brother. They told that he didn't want to see anyone, that he was working on a very delicate project and couldn't be disturbed. We told them that we could wait until he was finish, but they practically threw us out. Something strange is definitely going on there. I'm trying to get Godwin, works in Magical Law Enforcement, to look into the matter but so far its no-go. Says that what goes on at Siebenkees is confidential. Don't worry, boys, I'll make sure everything's all right._

"You know, I'm starting to think that there _is_ a reason why Percy sent that letter to us." George growled, crumbling up the letter. His body was tense with anger at the thought of the Ministry doing nothing when there was obviously something wrong with the Institute.

"What's that?" Fred demanded. His anger at the situation was just as visible as his twin's.

"Well, Percy has always hated the fact that we could sneak into any place… I wonder how hard it would be to sneak into some nerdy research facility?"

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note – In hindsight, that author's note I just wrote apparently wasn't a good idea. I just realized I gave part of the plot away when I received a few reviews stating "heads cut open? _WHAT?_"…. so… uhh… damn.

**My Brother's Keeper**

_Chapter 3_

George climbed the dark stairs, guided only by his memory, and pushed open the trap door. "About time you showed up." Fred said as George walked into the Honeyduke's cellar.

"I had to make sure Lee would cover for us. I also brought along some things we might need, especially since we can't use magic."

"Like what?"

George grinned. "Oh, just our usual bag of tricks. Our old Skeleton Key… a few dungbombs… always useful those… Extendable Ears… oh, and these." George pulled out two bottles from his bag filled with what looked like dark mud.

"Is that _polyjuice potion_? How did you get a hold of that?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Old Moody has got a whole stash of them in his office… Wonder what he uses them for…" George mused.

Fred shook his head. "Nevermind about that. Here." Fred handed George his broomstick and walked out of the deserted shop into the night.

It took the twins all night to reach the Siebenkees Institute. By the time they landed it was close to eight and the wizards and witches that work that had already begun to appear. Fred and George quickly ducked out of sight around the side of the sparkling white building. They waited until there were only two people left outside the building.

"He humiliated me in front of everyone! Oh sure, Mr. I'm-So-Perfect knows how to calculate the exact ingredients for a hymnia potion and everybody just _loves_ him! I could do it too! I could!" Screamed a rather hysterical man with wild eyes. A bony, horse-faced brunette patted his arm sympathetically but it was obvious that she wanted to get as far away as possible.

"Psst… Hey, I think I could help you out there." Fred whispered to the guy, still hanging in the shadows with his brother. The hysterical man looked skeptically. The redhead looked like he was about to rip open his robes and try to sell them a stolen watch.

"I've got a wit-sharpening potion I could sell you."

"Wit-sharpening potion?" Horse Girl asked.

Fred and George nodded their heads, and the two took the bait. "So… where's this potion?" Horse Girl asked.

"First, do either one of you know Percy Weasley?" George asked.

"Who?" Hysterical Boy asked, cocking his head.

"Eh, nevermind." George said, before punching the guy in the face. The wild-eyed man went down like a sack of potatoes and George quickly pulled a few strands of hair, putting them in one of the bottles of polyjuice potion. He turned to see that Fred had already knocked out the girl and had gently placed her out of sight. "Why do I have to be the girl?" Fred pouted as he watched his potion turn a bright pink.

George just grinned as he gulped down his own mint green potion. He felt himself grow taller and skinnier, and watched his hands become large and apelike. George glanced at Fred who was sprouting dark brown hair. They finished changing and quickly put on the two researcher's white robes, just in time as two other wizards were beginning to approach the building.

George quickly grabbed Hysterical Boy and placed him out of sight next to Horse Girl as Fred waited for the two wizards to enter.

"- is a powerful Legilimens, just like we thought. It's probably why he was so outstanding in school, just picked up the right answers from his teacher's unsuspecting minds. Weasley had no idea… he actually thought that he got those grades by studying!" One of the wizards exclaimed, the other laughed mockingly as they entered the building.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note – I… have… UPDATED!

**My Brother's Keeper**

_Chapter 4_

Fred and George glanced at each other before carefully following the two older wizards into the building. The research institute was the same sparkling white on the inside as it was outside and full of twisting corridors, which made it hard for the twins to keep up without making obvious that they were following the two employees.

Caligari glanced behind him for the fifth time. There! They just ducked into an empty lab. He knew there was someone following them. It looked like two of the junior researchers from the Ancient Potions Laboratory. Well, he would take care of them.

Caligari quickly turned around, his confused colleague trailing behind quickly, and blasted the lab door open. "Is there a reason you're following us?" He demanded, glaring at some horse-faced girl and a tall, bug-eyed boy.

"Oh… well…" The boy stammered.

"I'm very attracted to you!" The girl blurted out suddenly.

"I… really?"

"Yes." She said with a very serious face followed with a high pitch screech of "I want to have your babies!"

The boy appeared to be looking at something passed his shoulder before focusing on Caligari again. "Yes, she is desperately in love with you and… uh… now that we have told you we must tell him…" The boy said awkwardly while nodding to a tall redhead walking down the hall, completely absorbed in an ancient scroll. Caligari was about to say something but before he could the two junior researchers ran out of the room, grabbed the redhead, and bolted down the hallway.

"The strangest people are always attracted to you. Why is that?" Caligari's colleague muttered to himself as they watched them go.

"Hey!" Percy screeched as two very random and obviously very crazy people pulled him into an empty hallway.

"Percy, its us! Fred and George!" The girl proclaimed. Percy looked at the two people in front of him, blinking at them owlishly before realizing that they must have taken a polyjuice potion.

"What are you doing here? And why do you look like _that_?" Percy demanded in the exact same tone their mother used.

"Well… we're saving you obviously." George replied. Percy cocked an eyebrow at them. "You haven't written us and when you did it was just full of crazy ramblings! We thought something was wrong." George explained.

"_What_?"

"Look. See?" Fred said, pulling the letter out of Horse Girl's pockets and handing it to him.

"Fred, if this is some kind of joke."

"What?! It's your handwriting!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "As if you two don't know how to forge my handwriting."

"Dad tried to visit you but the people here refused to let him see you! They would barely let him into the building!" George yelled.

"They would have told me if anyone had come to see me, which means no one came." Percy said in a quiet voice, looking away. "And I've sent letters home. I write every few weeks."

"You have?"

"Of course I have."

George shot a quick glance at Fred. "Uh… I think we should all go to the Burrow… you know, for a visit."

"Yeah, a visit." Fred echoed.

"I've got work…" Percy began before trailing off, his eyes glazing over.

"Percy?"

"They'll stone those fornicators!" Percy yelled at the empty space beside his brothers.

Fred and George just stared as Percy's eyes slid back into focus and looked back at the twins. "What? Why are you staring at me?" He demanded.

"What was that?" Fred demanded.

"What was what?" Percy asked, irritation evident in his voice.

"You're coming home." George stated and grabbed Percy's arm.

"What? Let go-" Percy's tirade was interrupted by a loud female voice that seemed to echo through every hall and room.

"The cannibals have escaped from Subterranean Floor X321." She said in a monotonous, bored voice. "Please proceed to all exits as quickly as possible. This is not a drill. They will eat you. It will be unpleasant. Have a nice day."

"Yeah… leaving… okay…" Percy said in a shocked, quiet voice as the twins pulled him along. "When did they get cannibals?"

"Run now, ask questions later!" Fred yelled.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note – sigh There's a reason why I don't write chapter fics, I can never seem to update regularly… or semi-regularly… or ever… I apologize profusely.

**My Brother's Keeper**

_Chapter 5_

In a few minutes the hallway became filled to the brim with employees trying to make their way towards the main entrance. Fred had a tight grip on Percy's wrist, who had a hold of George, and was pulling them along through the crowd.

"Oy! Look!" George yelled from somewhere behind him. Fred looked around, trying to figure out what George was referring to when he noticed several of the researchers ducking into one hallway in particular.

"We're not going to get anywhere in this crowd." Percy commented as the three of them were jostled around by the overflowing mass of people. Fred hated to admit it but Percy was right. _For once_, Fred thought as he quickly made his decision and with a hard yank began pulling Percy and George down the hallway that the other researchers ran down.

The hallway was completely deserted, giving it an ominous feel. They hadn't gone far when the three brothers were confronted with a large steel door blocking their path. "This is a restricted area. We shouldn't be here." Percy said nervously, glancing around as though he was expecting someone to jump out and accuse him of intentionally breaking the rules. George gave Fred a meaningful look as they both rolled their eyes.

Fred kicked off his shoes, or rather Horse-Faced Girl's shoes, as George began to pull on the door's handle. He was starting to change back and his feet were quickly outgrowing them. "Well, the door's locked. But since they went to the trouble of using a great, big, unbreakable steal door I'm guessing they just don't leave it unlocked." George stated, before turning to Percy and giving him their world-renowned innocent look. "Since you're the only one who can legally use magic, you wouldn't want to use the _Alohomora_ charm, would you?"

Percy merely glared.

George chuckled, "Thought not. It probably wouldn't have worked anyway." George reached into Bug-Eyed Boy's robe and pulled out their Skeleton Key. Percy watched with wide eyes as the tiny silver key magically morphed into a larger one made of iron. The new key fit perfectly into the door's lock.

"Where did you get that?!" Percy demanded. "It doesn't look legal! … Is that how you two were able to break into my room all those years?!"

"Uhh, not telling. Not, it isn't, and… yes. Boy, nothing slips past you. Mind's like a steel trap." Fred answered in a deadpan voice, which was rapidly becoming deeper as the seconds went by, as he and George entered the hallway.

Percy, however, stayed behind. He stood nervously in front of the door as he watched his brothers wander haphazardly into a place that they were obviously not supposed to be in. "We're not supposed to go in there!" Percy called out. "Let's just go back to the main hallway where everyone else is!". Suddenly a scream echoed through building, followed by several more. The three of them jerked their heads around to see several figures running towards them.

"What's going on? Are you hurt? Do you need help?" Percy called out to them, but the figures didn't answer. As they came closer the brothers could see that they were human, but that was it. They couldn't tell if they were men or women, their heads were shorn and they were all wearing shapeless hospital gowns. They were crazed looking and frightening and they were getting closer.

"Accio Percy!" Percy found himself flying backwards into Fred as George quickly ran back towards the door, throwing it closed and locking it.

Percy quickly rolled off of his younger brother, who, along with George, was completely back to normal. "You know," Fred began. "You're making this rescue very difficult."

"I don't need rescuing!" Percy yelled, red-faced.

"What do you call that!" Fred bit back, gesturing towards the door.

George sniffed as he helped Fred to his feet. "Let's just get going. Perfect Percy's obviously not appreciative of our efforts." Percy glowered at the two of them as they made their way through the building.

Picking their way through the restricted area they began to notice that every few feet there would be an empty room filled with only a plain bed with a stripped mattress and magical restraints.

"Well, this is all very ominous." George commented quietly. Fred glanced at Percy who had gone rather pale.

"What's this place used for?" Fred asked.

"How should I know?" Percy snapped.

Fred held up his hands defensively. "I don't know, maybe because you always have to know everything! You're Perfect Prefect Percy who can do no wrong!"

Percy was about to say something when all three of them noticed the emergency exit door.

"Finally!" George exclaimed.

"Oh, but it says emergencies only." Percy moaned. The twins cocked an eyebrow at the tall redhead who, realizing what he just said, sighed and pushed the door open. The twins gave each other a grin before following him out.

"Doesn't it feel great to be outside after being cooped up in that creepy place?" Fred asked while channeling Julie Andrews in _The Sound of Music_. Fred stopped spinning for a moment to give his brothers a grin. "I bet Mum's got a wonderful post-rescue dinner just waiting for us too!"

"I can't go back to the Burrow!" Percy exclaimed as the twins gave him incredulous looks. "The place is going to mess, they'll be needing my help."

Fred and George looked at each other before sighing. "Percy, I just want you to know that this is for your own good." George said.

"Huh?"

"Stupefy!"

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note – I know my chapters are short, and this one is even shorter. Oh, well. I try. At least I updated fairly quickly.

**My Brother's Keeper**

_Chapter 6_

The first thing that Percy noticed when he woke was the splitting headache that was currently ravaging his brain. The second thing that he noticed was that there were two sets of eyes peering down at him.

"Oh, Arthur! He's awake!"

Percy felt himself being pulled up into a sitting position and realized that he was now face to face with his father.

"Percy, is everything alright?" His father asked.

"You must be hungry! Are you hungry?" Molly asked from a few feet away.

"I need you to tell me everything that happened while you were there at the Institute." Arthur demanded.

"Do you want some soup?" Molly called out.

It had taken Percy a few minutes to realize that he was in his bedroom at the Burrow. His headache was getting steadily worse and every question that his parents asked just made it more painful. They were crowding him, demanding to know what had happened, what was going on. Percy didn't know anything; he just wanted to lie down. Why couldn't they just go away?

"JUST SHUT UP!" Percy bellowed.

Percy blinked for a few moments before realizing that _he_ had just told his parents to shut up. No, he _yelled_ at his parents to shut up. Percy's face flushed a deep scarlet as he began to stammer out an apology while his parents simply stared at him with shocked expressions. Fortunately, the twins decided to saunter in at that moment, saving Percy from having to try to explain where that outburst came from.

"Look who finally decided to rise and shine." George commented as Fred trailed behind him.

"What's going on?" Percy asked them.

"That's what we were going to ask _you_." Arthur said. "You don't write to us for months and all of a sudden we get a letter full of nonsense. That's not like you. And when Fred and George visited you at the Institute they said that you had a moment where you… acted strangely."

"They're lying! I did no such thing."

"Hey!" George called out. "We don't lie! Except when we, you know… lie."

"Yeah, that's a real convincing argument." Fred commented sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter!" Molly said suddenly. "What matters is that you're home and… and I don't think you should go back to the Institute."

"But I can't just leave." Percy began, but was interrupted by his father.

"There is something not right about that place. When I talked to some of my colleagues about it in the Ministry, they told me…" Arthur gave a quick glance to Molly before focusing in on Percy. "Well, they're just rumors, I'm sure, but still… The work that they do… I don't think you should get caught up in something like that."

"Everyone is making a big deal out of nothing!" Percy exclaimed. "There's nothing wrong with the Institute. They've never asked me to do anything dangerous or illegal. Everything's fine. I'm fine." Percy tried to explain. His parents and brothers only gave him exasperated looks though. Percy felt himself becoming more and more annoyed. Why didn't anybody listen to him? Nobody ever seemed to consider what he thought. Every time he tried to voice his opinion his father and brothers would just roll their eyes and ignore him. Percy rubbed his head; his headache was getting worse and that screaming certainly wasn't helping.

"You know its kind of hard to talk with you screaming like that!" Percy suddenly yelled toward his left. "I can't concentrate… -trate… concen-… with all that screaming. They're here… They're in here! It's against the rules! NO SCREAMING!"

Molly had her hand pressed against her mouth as she stared helplessly as her third-born continued to yell at empty space while the twins pulled back at the sight of their older brother.

"I'm going to contact Dumbledore." Arthur whispered, not caring if anyone heard him, before rushing out of the room for help.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 7

**My Brother's Keeper**

_Chapter 7_

Ron stood awkwardly at the threshold of his home, watching as Percy moved around the house almost as if he were in a dream. George told him that Percy was better than he was a few hours earlier; at least he seemed to be semi-aware now. It was horrifying, however, to watch his brother weave about the room, avoiding invisible furniture that only he could see and mumbling incoherently to himself.

Not ten minutes ago he had been blissfully unaware of what was happening at home. He had been playing Exploding Snap with Seamus in the common room, pointedly ignoring the glares Harry had been giving him with an almost sadistic glee. But then Professor McGonagall appeared, telling him and Ginny that they needed to see the Headmaster right away. It was the soft tone that McGonagall had used that struck fear into Ron's heart. It was the same tone she had used in his second year when she had asked him and Harry to follow her to the Hospital Wing. Harry had been at his side in an instant, and Ron had completely forgotten that he was still mad at him. He was just grateful for the comfort.

Now he was here. Dumbledore had allowed him and his siblings to stay at home for two weeks; he hadn't even given the twins detention for sneaking out of the castle like they did. Watching his brother though, Ron desperately wished he was back at Hogwarts.

Ron watched as his sister nearly tackled Percy to the ground in an attempt to hug him, not caring if he knew who she was or what was happening. The moment she released him, however, he began moving about again and Ginny began to trail behind him, worry etched into her face. The twins were nowhere to be seen; as soon as they told him and Ginny what had happened they had disappeared. His father was also missing. Ron presumed that he was speaking with a Healer, or someone else who could help Percy. His mother, however, was sitting at the kitchen table, watching Percy with rapt attention. Her expression was strangely guarded. It was off-putting to see such an expression on his usually warm and friendly mother. Eventually, Ron moved away from the door and sat down next to his mother.

Watching Percy moved, Ron felt as though he should have run up to him and hug as well, like his sister, but in the end he just couldn't bring himself to do it. In fact, Ron wasn't really too sure how he should act. If he was honest with himself he would admit that seeing Percy weak and vulnerable frightened him greatly. Percy had always been more of an extra parental figure to him and Ginny than a brother. Sure, it had been nice when he was little to be able to turn to Percy when Mum and Dad had been too busy, but Ron wasn't little anymore. Not that Percy had ever noticed. He had continued to treat Ron like a little kid, and Ron had absolutely _hated_ him for it. But now… he almost wanted to go back to the way things used to be. He wanted to crawl into Percy's bed and make him read "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot" like he had when he was five.

Ron nearly jumped out his skin when his mother suddenly stood up, knocking her chair back. She had a peculiar glint in her eye, not unlike the one Percy used to get when he was writing a particularly hard essay for one his teachers. "Ron, Ginny, I'm going to talk to your father." And with a snap she was gone.

Ginny looked at Ron for a second before asking, "What was that all about?". All Ron could do was shrug.

"What's going on?"

Ron and Ginny swirled to face Percy, who had finally stopped moving. His face had paled to a chalky white and he looked completely unsure of himself. In an instant, Ron had closed the distance between him and his brother and engulfed him in a crushing hug. He hadn't hugged Percy in years, not since he was about seven or eight. It was a different sort of hug than the ones they gave each other when he was little. Instead of Percy consoling him after the twins had pulled an especially vicious prank or comforting him when Mum had been too busy to pay any attention, it was _he_ that was now comforting Percy, _he_ that was now consoling Percy.

In fact, Ron was dimly aware that they had even reversed their heights. No longer did Percy tower over Ron, he was no longer forced to get on his knees in order to hug his younger brother. Ron was now taller than him... even if it was only by an inch.

Ron pulled away when he heard thundering footsteps from upstairs. In a flash the twins were at their side.

Percy shook his head. "I don't understand. It's so late! I thought… wasn't it still day when we arrived here?" Percy turned to the twins.

"Well, you were pretty out of it." George said quietly.

"Out of it?"

Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny all looked at each other helplessly. Finally, George spoke up. "Look, Percy, we've got to tell you something…"

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 8

**My Brother's Keeper**

_Chapter 8_

George was lying flat on his back, staring at the wood grain in his ceiling. Sometimes he could see a big bear in it, but if he turned his head a little to the left it suddenly became a pirate…

"Fred, if you blow up my bed with that, I'm going to hurt you."

Fred merely grunted in reply and continued to tinker with an Extendable Ear, whispering spells and tapping it with his wand. George glowered at his twin for a few seconds before turning his head back to the ceiling. The two had shared a bed when they were young; it was comforting to know that your twin was right beside you, there if you needed him (although George had to admit it was much more inconvenient now that they were older and much, much bigger). And tonight had definitely been a night when they needed comfort.

When George had explained to Percy that he was absolutely nutters, Percy had quietly, slowly walked upstairs to the bathroom and locked himself in. Then came the unmistakable sounds of someone throwing up. All in all, George had thought that Percy took the news rather well.

And then it all went down hill from there.

Fred and George had tried to console Percy from the other side of the bathroom, telling him that they could talk to them if he needed to, that they were there for him. You know, being the good, loving brothers that they _were_. And what did Percy say? He said, "Where's Charlie?" Charlie! As far as George remembered, _Charlie_ hadn't been the one to rescue him. No, that was _George_ and _Fred_. But did Percy show his appreciation? Did he even thank his two brothers for rescuing him? No, all he wanted was Charlie.

That was when George had snapped, "Charlie isn't here, so I guess you're stuck with us."

"Like I would talk to you!" Percy's muffled voice came from behind the door. It sounded hoarse and shaky. George could tell that he had been crying. "I'm not going to hand over blackmail material on a silver platter."

That was when the twins had decided that if Percy wanted to be like… well, like _Percy_, then he could sit in the bathroom and cry by himself. If Percy wasn't crazy, George would have blasted his way inside and jinxed the hell out of his brother. He just made him so… so angry. Percy always, _always_ thought the worse of them. Never gave them the benefit of the doubt, never sympathized with them, never once showed that he trusted or believed in them. And, yeah, okay, they probably would use whatever he said as blackmail but only once he got better. In fact, in a few years, everyone, even Percy, would be laughing at all the weird things he did when he was having a "fit", telling embarrassing stories about it around the dinner table. George sighed and rolled over, pulling the covers up to his ears. He just didn't understand why Percy didn't want to talk to them.

George nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of a soft knock on his door. His father's face suddenly appeared, looking anxious and apprehensive.

"Boys, could you come downstairs for a moment? We need to ask you a few questions."

George and his brother immediately jumped out of his bed and followed their father down into the living room. George's eyes immediately went to Percy sitting on the couch and talking quietly with a Healer George didn't recognize. Charlie and Bill were sitting next to him, both looking haggard and still wearing their travelling cloaks. George didn't see Ron and Ginny, who must have been sent off to bed, and at first he didn't see his mother. He finally caught a glimpse of her, sitting at the kitchen table shifting through a box of old photographs, with a maniacal expression on her face. She looked… well, determined, if nothing else.

"George, Fred, this is Mr Marigold," Arthur explained, gesturing toward the Mediwizard who briefly looked up from his interview with Percy to give the twins a slight nod. "We're old friends from the War."

Fred sat down in a chair across from Percy and George followed him, both of them staring at the stranger.

"Now," Arthur began, causing the two to turn to him. "You two said that you heard a couple of researchers mention the possibility of Percy being a natural Legilimens."

"Yeah." Fred nodded, quickly throwing George a glance before turning back to Arthur.

"Are you absolutely sure? There can be no room for doubt." Marigold suddenly piped up, giving the twins a hard look.

George couldn't help but flush under the stare. He hated it when people doubted him like this. "Well, we only overheard part of the conversation. But they were talking about Percy and they were talking about someone being a Legilimens, so obviously…"

The healer shook his head. "Never assume anything! You must always be certain."

George rolled his at that. Honestly, he almost sounded like Mad-Eye Moody. He could just imagine the two of them together, Moody screaming "Constant vigilance!" and Marigold yelling back "Never assume anything!". The two would probably get along swimmingly.

"Aha!"

Everyone turned their heads to look at Molly, who was triumphantly holding a photograph high in the air.

"Yes, Molly?" Arthur looked at Molly expectantly.

Molly blinked, suddenly realizing that she probably looked ridiculous. "Oh, I know what's wrong with Percy, dear. See? Look." She held out the photograph.

There was an immediate rush to get a hold of the photograph. Everyone was trying to elbow their way to the front, in an attempt to get a good look at it. George could hear a plaintive cry from Percy somewhere behind him.

"I'm the one that has the 'fits', shouldn't I look at it first?"

Suddenly George succeeded in grabbing a hold of it. He stared. "Mum, I don't think Percy's the only that's crazy here. It's just a picture of you knocked up."

Molly snatched the photograph from George's hands with a huff. "I was pregnant with Charlie at the time it was taken. But look at the _furniture_."

George looked at the picture in her hand. It was a beautiful set of furniture, hand carved and very delicate looking. George had never seen any of the pieces before. All of the furniture that was in their living room now was old and mismatched.

"They were a wedding present from Aunt Muriel," Molly said, looking at the photograph fondly. "But during the War the Burrow was nearly destroyed and they were all lost. I think Percy was only a couple of months old then. That's when we went into hiding."

"And this has something to do with Percy's condition…" Marigold began, giving Molly a peculiar look.

"Earlier today, when Percy was…" Molly faltered, stealing a glance at her third-born. "_Different_… he was moving around the living room, he kept running into the couch or the desk but avoiding empty spaces. Spaces where these pieces once stood!" Molly said, pointing to the photograph again for emphasis. "Those researchers said he was a natural Legilimens, right? I think he sort of accidentally stumbled upon a memory of mine. He kept saying that he couldn't concentrate with all the screaming. Before the Burrow was attacked, some members of the Order brought in a man who had been wounded in a fight with Death Eaters. He was just a torso; his limbs had been cursed off. He was laid out in Percy's room." At this, everyone's eyes shifted upward in the direction of Percy's room, as though expecting to hear the man's wailing. "Back then it was just a guest room, of course. He ended up dying… Anyway, I think… whatever they did to Percy… it sort of enhanced his natural abilities. He's not only seeing this memory, he's living it."

"Is that… is that even possible?" Percy's asked, his voice tentative and small.

Before Marigold could answer, a swift and hard knock came from the front door. Everyone glanced at each other, an ominous feeling weeling up in their gut. Everyone who should be at the Burrow, was at the Burrow. Finally, Arthur strode over and opened the door.

At the threshold there was a young, handsome auror. He gave a slight bow to Arthur. "I'm looking for Percy Weasley, George Weasley, and Fred Weasley." He said, sounding almost bored.

"What do you want with us?" Fred challenged, arms crossed.

"Fred and George Weasley, you are both under arrest for the use of magic while under-age. Percy Weasley, you are under arrest for the breach of your contract with the Siebenkees Institute for Higher Learning by giving away trade secrets. Please, come with me."

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note – The twins and Percy finally confront each other head on! And I was able to make this chapter longer than the last. I'm so proud of myself (probably more than I should be).

**My Brother's Keeper**

_Chapter 9_

Okay, Fred had to admit that he always thought that he would end up getting arrested for something or another. But he would be damned if he was going to allow himself to be arrested for _rescuing his brother_ of all things. Fred looked at George and saw the same steely resolve, and then he looked at Percy…

Who had already stepped forward to give himself up.

Charlie yanked Percy back. "You were _not_ just about to do what I think you were about to do, were you?"

Percy glared at his older brother. "It's not like we can just resist arrest, Charlie."

"He's right." The young, handsome auror said, stepping through threshold toward Percy. "It would be better if you just gave yourself up. Any mix up can be sorted out at the Ministry."

With a burst of speed that not even his children knew he was capable of, Arthur jumped in front of the auror and quickly drew out his wand, jabbing it painfully into the auror's neck. Arthur wasn't just some low-level Ministry lackey and the butt of everyone's jokes. He was a survivor, a _soldier_, of the War and he was going to show this arrogant kid just who exactly he was dealing with.

"Dad… what are you doing?" Percy asked. He sounded as though he was just as shocked as Fred was. The sound of heavy footfalls from upstairs signaled the arrival of Ron and Ginny, both of whom froze at the sight of their normally amiable and slightly scatterbrained father threatening another wizard.

"Resisting arrest." Arthur said simply. The auror flinched when Arthur dug his wand into his neck, but other than that refused to react.

"I didn't come alone, you know." The auror said simply. "I would hate to have to use force, especially since you know that's how… _accidents_ happen." The auror stole a lingering glance at Ron and Ginny, still standing frozen on the stairway.

At that, Percy wrenched his arm out of Charlie's grip and stood by the door. "Let's go." Percy commanded, his voice sounding strained.

Ron and Ginny jumped down when they realized what Percy was doing. "We're _not_ little kids, Percy! We can take care of ourselves! You don't have to do this!" Ron yelled, his face burning a deep scarlet.

Fred glanced at his twin, who nodded. "Shut up, Ron." Fred grumbled as he and George went to join Percy.

The auror, however, continued to stare impassively at Arthur, who was looking horrified at his children. "Might I suggest you take your cloaks?" The auror suggested, finally turning to look at the three. "It is quite cold tonight."

MBKMBKMBKMBKMBK

Fred paced the small, dank room that was currently housing himself and his brothers. All he knew was that it was located somewhere deep within Ministry, although Fred couldn't tell where exactly they were. They could be underground or in the highest floor for all he knew. He turned to face his brothers who were sitting against the wall dejectedly.

"Well, Perce," Fred said. "I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

Percy turned to look at Fred, his face fearful. "What?" He whispered.

"This is definitely going on your permanent record."

George snorted with laughter and Fred grinned at his brothers. Percy, however, just buried his head in his hands, though. _Damn_, Fred thought, _I was hoping I would get_ something_ from him._ Fred had honestly just wanted to make Percy feel better. He wasn't dealing with this nearly as well as he pretended to be. It was no surprise really. Who could deal with something like this? And Percy, although nobody seemed to remember, was still just eighteen.

"Why won't you just talk to us?" Fred demanded, suddenly irritated at Percy's need to be in control all the time.

Percy jumped up in a flash, his face flushed. "Because you're bullies!" He snapped, angry with Fred's accusing tone.

George got up to stand next to his twin, his face twisted up in anger. "We are not!"

"Yes, you are!" Percy insisted. "You play all these mean pranks and then you say 'Oh, lighten up, Percy' or 'It was just a joke', but they _hurt_."

Fred opened his mouth to say something in their defense, but Percy interrupted. Now that he started, he found that he couldn't stop. "Oh, and why can't anybody else play a prank on you two? You can dish it out but you can't take it?"

"What are you talking about?" Fred demanded. "We can take a joke, unlike you!"

"Tell that to Lilith Gray."

"That Slytherin chick? She was a bitch!"

"And you _humiliated_ her in front of the entire Great Hall because she got you back on some stupid joke you played on her!" Percy said. "You don't care if you hurt somebody's feelings because you two only care about yourselves. It always been just Fred and George and nobody else. You won't let anybody else in."

Fred's whole body radiated with anger. Fred was _not_ a bully and neither was George. How dare Percy call them that? "You're one to talk." Fred said low and slowly, pure fury lacing his words. "Do you even _have_ emotions? All you do is worry about yourself. You don't care who you step on as long you get to the top."

Percy's eyes flashed with a mixture of emotion. "I really don't like you sometimes." He said quietly before moving away. He collapsed in a corner far away from them and buried his head in his hands again.

Fred and George moved to their own corner, too angry to talk or joke. Fred didn't know how long they sat there like that. It could have been hours, or just a few minutes. There were no windows in the room, or anything else for that matter, so it was impossible to tell the passage of time. But then he noticed that Percy was starting to act strangely again. He was sitting there, staring into the corner opposite of him, his face an expression of pure horror. With a sudden jerk he stood up and walked towards them. George opened his mouth and was about to tell him off, but then he noticed the fear in his eyes. "Want to sit down, Perce?" George said instead.

Percy nodded before sitting down rather stiffly. Fred observed that Percy was sitting closer to them than he normally would, but didn't comment on it. "There must be a guard standing outside." Percy explained in a rather shaky voice. "I don't why else I would be seeing…"

Percy trailed off, and if Fred was honest with himself he was glad. He really didn't want to know what Percy was seeing in a place like this. He was just grateful that Percy seemed lucid. Maybe he was getting better?

The awkward silence descended again, making everyone uncomfortable. "They locked us in at night, you know." Percy said suddenly in a quiet, despondent voice. Fred and George looked at each other apprehensively, afraid that Percy had just lost hold of his lucidity. "At the Siebenkees Institute for Higher Learning." Percy explained, noticing the looks on the twins' faces. "All of the Associates lived in faculty housing and at night they locked us in. There was no way to get out; the windows were barred shut and there were guards surrounding the area. They said it was for our protection, that in a research facility that worked with dangerous spells and potions there was no way of knowing what could happen. I bet you think I'm pretty stupid for believing them. Or, I guess… just… too ambitious."

"We don't." George said, but Percy didn't seem to hear him.

"I was making friends. Can you believe it?" Percy asked them, a strange expression flitting across his face. "Me, the friendless wonder of Hogwarts. Although I don't really have any friends anymore. Some of the Associates that lived with me… they kept disappearing. One night I'd go to bed and when I woke up in the morning someone's stuff would be missing and they'd be gone. The Researchers told me that they had quit, that they couldn't handle the stress. By the time you guys came, my building was almost half empty."

"Percy…" Fred began, but Percy just kept talking.

"And _of course_ I just believed every word that they said… That's not true, I didn't just believe them unquestionably. Sometimes I would say to them 'Oh, Augustus would never have just quit, he would have told me' or 'Sarah was so dedicated, she could handle anything'. And then they would say how proud they were of the work I was doing, tell me that the others just couldn't cut it, but that I was something _special_. And… I guess, if you've been insulted and picked on as much as I have you just learn to take what little praise you can get. I just ignored any bad feelings I had. My friends could be dead now and I did _nothing_."

Fred was starting to get a little worried now. "Percy, you don't have to…"

"No!" Percy suddenly snapped, finally looking at his brothers for the first time since his confession began. "You said you wanted me to talk, so I'm talking. I just need you to listen to me right now."

George held up his hands. "Alright then," he said, "tell us everything. Anything and everything you ever wanted to say, say it now. We're listening."

Percy stared at him for a few seconds, before glancing down, blushing. "I… well, I don't know now. Nobody's ever actually asked me for my opinion before… I can't think of anything to say."

Fred couldn't help it. He burst out laughing and from the echo he could tell that George was laughing as well. Percy stood up, red-faced and embarrassed, and was about to march back to his corner when Fred grabbed his arm and yanked him back down.

"You're kinda weird, you know that?" Fred said after the laughter died down. "Don't get offended, take it as a compliment." Percy just looked at him as though he didn't know whether or not that _was_ a compliment. "Look," Fred began, "we know that you care about us, I'm sorry for what I said. And we're sorry if we hurt your feelings with our pranks. We never really wanted to hurt you. It was just… you're always so serious and wound up so tight. We just figured that one day you would just, I don't know, _get it_ and laugh."

"I'm sorry I said you two were bullies." Percy said, although Fred distinctly heard him mumble "you are, though", but ignored it. "And…" Percy trailed off, looking away. He didn't finish what he was going to say, but Fred suspected that it had something to do with his ambition by the look on his face. They sat there in silence, but it was a different kind of silence. Better. "I never thought your jokes were that funny." Percy said suddenly.

"What!" George looked absolutely scandalized. "What _do_ you think is funny, then?"

Fred grinned. "Yeah, tell us a joke!"

Percy looked a little apprehensive. "A joke?"

"Yep!" Fred nodded.

"Uh…" Percy looked down, obviously racking his enormous brain for a funny joke. "Oh!" And then Percy's face lit up in a genuine smile, which was something that Percy rarely ever aimed at them. "What did the fish say when he ran into the wall?"

"What?"

"Dam!" Percy just looked too pleased with himself.

Fred and George groaned. "That… that was horrible, Percy." George said, shaking his head. "Honestly, where did we go wrong with you?"

Percy shrugged, "I like it." He said simply.

"Let's make a deal." Fred said suddenly. George and Percy turned to look at him.

"What kind of deal?" Percy asked.

"We promise not to, in your words, 'bully' you anymore if you promise to lighten up." Fred replied. "Because I'm liking this cheesy-joke version of Percy much more than crazy-obsessed Percy."

Percy folded his arms, a frown on his face. "What if I don't think I need to 'lighten up'?"

George laughed. "Oh, you definitely need to lighten up. Fred bet 10 sickles last year that you'll eventually have a nervous breakdown and kill everybody."

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note – Again, sorry for the long wait. I'm a bad, bad author who should be punished thoroughly. As for the way Percy acts in this chapter, well, I always imagined that Percy was the kind of person who was incredibly booksmart but wouldn't know common sense if it hit him on the head. So, he comes off a little blonde in this.

**My Brother's Keeper**

_Chapter 10_

"Get up."

Fred suddenly jerked his head off of his twin's shoulder with a garbled "Mfllloff" while immediately wiping the drool from his face. Fred glanced over and saw that George was doing the same, obviously having just woken up himself. _Ew, that means I have George-drool in my hair_, Fred thought as he wrinkled his nose in disgust while absently running his hand over his head. He glared at the Auror who was standing in the doorway. It was the same one who had taken them from the Burrow.

It only took a few seconds before Fred realized that they were one Weasley short.

"Hey!" Fred exclaimed, jumping up. "Where's Percy?"

The Auror just shrugged. "He's being interrogated. However, Albus Dumbledore has vouched for you two at the Wizengamot. You are free to go." At that the Auror stepped aside and allowed the blinding light that lit up the hallway to filter into their room. The twins had to shield their eyes for a moment before they could look out again.

"Boys!"

The twins had no time to overcome their disorientation when they were suddenly engulfed by the entire Weasley clan. Arthur was the forefront. "Don't you two _ever_ do anything like that again! They had no cause to lock you boys up! You should have resisted!"

George pulled away from their grip. "What happened? What's going on?" He demanded.

"The Wizengamot has determined that you two had perceived that your brother was in danger and, therefore, justified in your use of magic." The figure of Albus Dumbledore stated as he calmly walked into the cell.

Fred was startled to see the headmaster there, but quickly overcame it as he narrowed his eyes at his teacher. "What do you mean by _perceived_? We didn't _perceive_ anything! He was in danger!"

Dumbledore gave a sad smile. "The Wizengamot has yet to determine that. Your brother's trial for breach of contract will be held tomorrow afternoon."

MBKMBKMBKMBK

Percy sat stock still in his chair as he waited for someone… anyone… to come in and say something. He had been taken from the cell so quickly that he hadn't even realized what was happening, let alone alert Fred and George to what was going on. He hoped they weren't worrying too much. Well, they probably weren't, anyway.

Percy sighed as he started to slouch a little in his chair, something he ordinarily wouldn't have done, but he had been waiting for _hours_ now. He was hungry and tired and right now good posture was the last thing on his mind.

Percy sat up straight again as an older gentleman with graying hair walked into the room. Percy's mouth pulled itself into a frown as he looked at the man's face. He was sure he had seen him somewhere before, he just couldn't place where.

"So, Weasley, why don't you tell me about this contract you had with Mr. Kruger."

Percy gave a little start as he realized the man had just addressed him. "Oh… well, Mark Kruger runs the Siebenkees Institute for Higher Learning."

The man waited for a few seconds for Percy to continue. Percy, however, just sat there looking at him. "Yes…?" The man asked with sigh.

"Oh! And I worked for him."

The man gave another sigh. "Yes, Weasley, I'm aware that you worked for him. I want to know what your contract, the document you signed when you agreed to work for him, stipulated."

Percy shrugged. "It was a standard contract for all Associates. I would receive free board and a free education from the Institute if I worked there for a year."

"And are you allowed to share any information you learned about the research going on at the Institute with anybody else."

Percy shook his head. "Of course not, otherwise the Institute would lose its competitive edge."

"And what did you do while you worked there?"

"Mostly I just recorded data."

"Data on what?"

"The affects certain spells and magics have on the brain."

"And did you share this information with anybody else?"

Percy scowled at the man. "I didn't _say_ anything. Apparently, the research that I was helping with has made me, in my brothers' words, _nutters_."

The man cocked an eyebrow at Percy. "Are you claiming that the Institute knowingly injured you."

Percy opened and shut his mouth for a few minutes. "I can't remember exactly what happened."

"So, you've been Obliviated?"

"No… not… not _exactly_."

"Then what do you mean, _exactly_?"

Percy' face began to flush as he tried to think of something to say. "My memories are here, at least I think they all are. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, but… _something_ isn't right."

"All you know is that the Institute did something to you."

"And the other Associates!" Percy exclaimed.

The man regarded Percy for what seemed to be a long time. "Percy, do you know what schizophrenia is?"

"Yes, it is a mental disease."

"What are the symptoms?"

Percy shook his head. "Um, paranoia, delusions of persecution, hallucinations, belief that one has information that nobody else has. The usual onset occurs in the late teens or twenties."

The man just looked a Percy for a few minutes before the redhead finally understood what the man was getting at. Percy glowered at him. "I am _not_ a paranoid schizophrenic." Percy stated vehemently.

The man just continued to look at him while Percy tried to stare him down. He knew his face; he had seen it somewhere before. Then it suddenly clicked.

"That cell… that cell you put me and my brothers in." Percy whispered.

The man frowned, not understanding. "What about it."

"I know what you did there. Did to that girl. I saw you. It had to be over twenty years ago, maybe more. When you were young."

The man opened his mouth slightly, a quizzical look on his face. Suddenly his face turned pale and then a sickeningly shade of pale green before he jarringly walked out of the room.

Percy smiled. Perhaps he would be able to get out of this mess after all.


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note – Uhhh…. yeah…. just to let you know, this is not the end, there are still two or so chapters to go.

**My Brother's Keeper**

_Chapter 11_

Ginny scowled at her homework with a distant look in her eye. She and her brother had been let out of Hogwarts for the next few days for Percy's trial, so long as she completed all of her work. It had been a month since Percy and the twins were arrested, and while the twins were released the Siebenkees Institute saw to it that Percy remained locked up. His trial had been delayed for weeks and, although no one could prove it, the whole Weasley brood was certain it was because of the Institute. Whenever her father demanded answers, Joseph Savage, the Auror in charge of Percy's case, would simply reply that they were still gathering information from Percy. _Whatever that means_, Ginny thought darkly while scowling deeper at her scroll. Finally, however, the Ministry had scheduled Percy's trial for tomorrow and there would be _no_ date changes.

In the meantime, Ginny was left alone with her thoughts. Her father was at work and her mother and brothers were out shopping for Percy's "homecoming party". It had been her mother's idea. She was certain that Percy would need some cheering up from his stint in the Ministry's holding cells after he was acquitted at his trial. Ginny didn't doubt this, but she knew that a party was not the way to cheer Percy up. Ginny could honestly say that she was the closest to Percy out of all the Weasley siblings, closer to him than even Charlie was when he still lived at the Burrow. The two were often the odd ones out: Ginny because she was the only girl and Percy because, well, he was _Percy_. And so, they created an alliance of sorts. No one seemed to want to spend any time with them, so they would just spend time with each other.

Out of all of her brothers, Percy was the only one to humor her when she wanted to play one of her "girly games". If Ginny wanted to play with her brothers then she had to play _their_ games, never one of _her_ games, like tea party. Ginny remembered how, when she was very young, she went crying to Percy because Ron had told her he didn't want to play with "stupid dolls with a stupid girl". To calm her down, Percy told her that he would play with her and he did, even if he didn't seem to enjoy himself much. That hadn't mattered to Ginny, she was just glad that there was someone there who wanted to play with her for once.

Because of all the time they had spent together, Ginny knew Percy better than anyone, and vice-versa. It was the reason why Percy was the only one that knew something was wrong with her in her first year, and it was the reason why Ginny knew that Percy was just going to hate the party that Mum was going to throw for him. All that energy and loud noise and disorder would just set Percy on edge, so Ginny decided to opt out of the party planning. Instead, she had written Percy a poem that she had planned to give him tomorrow night, after the party was over and it was quiet once again. She knew that would cheer Percy up. For some reason, her poetry _always_ made Percy laugh.

Ginny was jolted from her thoughts at the sudden knock at the door. Ginny immediately ran up and opened the door, wandering who it was that was calling. The man standing at the door was a middle-aged man with graying hair that Ginny immediately recognized as Joseph Savage. He had a nervous look on his face and kept glancing around, looking at anything but Ginny's face. Fear immediately took hold of her; Savage was a man who always seemed cold and collected, and not a little arrogant. Something was definitely wrong.

"Are your parents at home, little girl?" Savage asked. Ginny mutely shook her head.

"Listen, I… I'm sorry to say this but your brother… Percy Weasley… has died. Your brother was sick and the hallucinations he was experiencing were a symptom of it. He suffered a seizure and died… The Siebenkees Institute has decided not to file a civil case against your family for defamation now that the true cause of your brother's hallucinations has come to light…" Joseph Savage trailed off and, for the first time, looked at Ginny.

Ginny dumbly stared back at the man. She knew she was supposed to say something, but what? What had happened? She didn't understand. "Where's the body?" Ginny finally croaked out. At once, Ginny was horrified and ashamed for asking such a question. For referring to her brother as a _body_.

Savage grimaced at the question. "The Ministry could not house a corpse in its buildings, so he was buried in Potter's Field three days ago."

Ginny felt like she had been slapped across the face. "He died _three days ago_?" She asked.

Savage held up his hands. "I should leave now. This must have been a terrible shock for you. My condolences to you and your family." And with a crack he was gone.

Ginny felt herself move away from the door and sit at the sofa. She felt numb inside and guilty; how was she suppose to tell her mother was had happened? How in the world could she tell her mother that her son was dead and not have her hate her?


End file.
